


Newest Additions

by SuicideSquadGirl13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicideSquadGirl13/pseuds/SuicideSquadGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's about to giving birth to his and Tony's child. Co-written with ImNotAPsychopath(FanFiction.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newest Additions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlicesOwnWonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/gifts).



> Wrote this with my writing buddy,ImNotAPsychopath(FanFiction.net)

“Tony!” Loki shouted, holding his stomach as he felt another spasm wrack his body.  
“Loki, are you okay?” Tony said, rushing to his and Loki’s shared bedroom.

Loki shook his head. “The baby . . . it’s time . . .”

Tony nodded. “Okay, okay. I’ll call Bruce.” He rushed off. Loki started taking deep breaths in order to cope with the pain. Loki had been married to Tony for three years now. After the Invasion of New York, the Avengers found out he was an unwilling puppet carrying out orders. The Avengers had let him stay on Midgard for protection. That’s when him and Tony had escalated from friends to lovers to husbands. Loki was grateful for Tony. When they found out he was pregnant, Tony was ecstatic, spinning him in circles until his morning sickness kicked in again. After that day, they had been planning what to do. Since Loki could deliver their child naturally, Tony agreed to a supervised home birth with Bruce. Now nine months later, Loki was groaning in pain as their child tried to make it’s way out of him. “You’re going to be okay, babe. Bruce will be here soon!”

“Well he better hurry up,” Loki said, before another contraction came over him, causing him to squeeze Tony’s hand in pain.

Tony winced but murmured soothing words. “He will.”

“I should try to walk around,” Loki said, standing slowly “Maybe the little one will come faster if I do.”

“Are you sure you want that?”

“I have the the utmost faith in Br . . . ahhh . . .” Loki said, gripping Tony’s shoulder as another contraction came.

“Okay, okay, I’ve got you.” Tony winced. “Do you want to walk or lay down? How dilated are you?”

“I don’t know,” Loki breathed out “I really want to lay down now.”

“Alright. Lay down so I can check.” Loki nodded before laying back on the pillows as Tony checked him. Tony gently slid some fingers in. “Shit.”

“What?” Loki said, bolting straight up “Is there something wrong?”

“Calm down, babe.” Tony soothed. “You’re just further along than I thought you were is all. Relax.” He gently pushed him back down on the bed.

Loki groaned. “How far along am I?”

“Four centimeters.”

Loki managed to chuckle slightly. “Your child doesn’t waste any time.”

Tony chuckled. “I don’t. I don’t see why my offspring would.” Loki managed to smirk at the humor before another contraction came and he was squeezing Tony’s hand again. Tony gave a soft soothing coo before wiping Loki’s forehead with a cool washcloth. Loki tried to focus on something else other than pain. He had Tony recite theories to him, make jokes, and talk about baby names since they didn’t know the gender. “How about Anthony the Second?” He teased.

“Really, Tony,” Loki said, giving him a look “What if it’s a girl?”

“Antonia?”

“Are you serious?” Loki asked, managing to smile “Tony, that will only boost your ego.”

“And? My ego is very sensitive!” Tony mock pouted.

“Your ego could be knocked down a bit,” Lok teased back.

“Your ego could be knocked down a bit, Mister ‘I think I can take over the world’.” Tony shot back.

“Hey, I’m still working on that,” Loki said with a smirk before a larger contraction came and he squeezed Tony’s hand harder.

“Work harder.” Tony retorted as he tried not to whimper in pain.

Loki managed to glare at Tony through the pain before he said “I really need to use the bathroom.” Tony nodded and helped Loki stand. Loki stood up slowly. When he stood up straight, he suddenly blinked rapidly before putting on hand on his stomach. Then his water broke and Loki was back on the bed again as a contraction came over him.

“No bathroom for you apparently.”

“No . . .” Loki groaned “Where’s Bruce? He should be here by now.”

“I don’t know.” Tony frowned.

“Call him,” Loki breathe out “Please.”

“I did!”

“Call him again,” Loki said, giving the billionaire a glare.

“I -”

“Tony, I will fucking kill you if you don’t call him right now,” Loki growled, through another contraction.

“On it.” Tony sighed before retreating to dial Bruce’s number.

“Hey, Tony,” Bruce said when he picked up the line “How’s Loki doing?”

“In labor! Get your ass over here!”

“That might take . . . a while . . .”

“Why?!”

“I got stuck in traffic . . .”

“Are you kidding me?!”

“No, why? Is there something wrong?”

“His water broke!”

“What?!’ At the same time Bruce hear Loki groaning loudly from the other line. “Tony check how far he is.”

“Last I checked he was four centimeters.”

“Tony, I meant check him now.”

Tony reached down to check him. “Six.”

“Okay, now that his water broke, things are going to start going faster right about now.”

“Great. Just what I needed.” Tony muttered.

“Look, Tony, I’ll try and get there as soon as I can,” Bruce said “Just keep doing what you're doing.”

“I’m not doing anything!”

“Then keep doing that. I have to go. Bye.” Bruce then hung up on Tony.

“Where is he?” Loki asked, breathing through a contraction.

Tony shot his phone a murderous look. “I’m going to kill him.” He muttered to himself before turning to Loki. “Okay, babe, let’s do this.”

“What? What happened to Bruce?” Loki asked.

“He’s going to be a bit late.”

“What do you mean by a bit,” Loki asked, breathing intensifying.

“Late.” Loki didn’t even respond, he just grabbed Tony hand and squeezed, groaning loudly as the contraction lasted longer than the previous one. “Fuck.” Tony swore before sitting behind Loki, pulling the other close and rubbing his back soothingly. When the contraction passed, Loki finally spoke. “This one is coming faster than the others.”

“Others?”

“You are aware that I have other children correct?” Loki asked him.

“Uh . . . I knew the Norse myths talked about you having like six kids or whatever, but I didn’t think it was true! Why didn’t you tell me!”

“Would it have mattered?” Loki said.

“What if I wanted to meet them?!”

“You’ll meet them soon enough,” Loki said.

“I want to meet them now.” Tony pouted.

“You want to meet them while I’m in the middle of giving birth to your child?” Loki said, glaring at Tony through the pain.

Tony gave a sheepish chuckle. “Uh . . . Well maybe not right now . . .”

Loki raised an eyebrow before a very intense contraction came over him. “Ah,” Loki said, putting one hand on his stomach, face contorted in pain.

“How much longer can you hold out?” Tony continued rubbing his back.

“Not much longer,” Loki breathed out “This one is coming fast.”

“Alright.” He soothed. “It’s okay. Everything will be okay.” He kissed him gently. “I promise I’m going to help you through this.”

“That comforting,” Loki said “Given that fact you might need to deliver our baby.”

“Right.” Tony sighed as he massaged up his back.

                                                                                *o*O*o*

“Tony, it’s coming,” Loki said as the urge to push hit him like a ton of bricks.

“Alright, alright.” Tony slid out from behind him to walk over to his entrance. “Okay, I’m here, baby.” He began massaging his inner thighs. “I’m here.”

“Tony, it hurts,” Loki said, grabbing one of Tony’s hands.

“I know, baby, but it’ll be over soon, I promise.” Tony soothed.

Loki took deep breathes.” I need to push . . .”

“Then push. I got you.” Loki nodded before squeezing Tony’s hand as he pushed his child's head out of him. “That’s it, babe. Keep it coming.” Tony soothed.

When Loki stopped, he was breathing in and out deeply, trying to steady his breath. “Tony . . .”

“You’re almost there, babe.” Loki nodded before he started pushing again, screaming loudly this time. “You got this, babe, you got thi-” As soon as Tony looked down, he froze, his face growing pale.

When Loki stopped he saw Tony’s expression. “What? What’s going on?”

“Um, nothing, just relax. I’m sure it’s fine.” Tony swallowed.

Loki was about to argue with Tony but if another contraction came over him, causing him to start pushing again.  “Ahhhh!” Loki practically screamed as the head became further exposed.

“Shit. Okay, okay.” Tony bit his lip. “Yes.”

“Tony . . . what’s going on?” Loki asked.

“Nothing, nothing. Just relax.”

“Tony, tell me . . .”

“It’s fine, baby. I swear. Just relax and focus on breathing.”

Loki nodded before he started pushing again. This time he brought the baby’s head into crowning before lying back on the pillows. “Tony . . . I can’t . . .”

“Come on, babe. You just told me this wasn’t the first time. You can do it. I believe in you.” Loki then took a deep breath before pushing once again, finally getting the baby’s head out.

“Okay, okay. I got it from here. Just relax.” Tony soothed as he pulled the baby out gently, cutting the cord then moving to wash the baby. It gave wails and cries until Tony started washing it.

Loki looked to the side where Tony was hold their baby. “What is it?”

Tony shook his head. “She’s fine.” He set the girl down gently in her crib before going to Loki’s side. “Okay, I’ve got you, babe.”

“We have a girl,” Loki asked with a tired smile.

“Yes, honey. Now let’s get you checked out.”

“What do you mean,” Loki said frowning. Tony swallowed, not replying. “Tony . . .” Loki said, sitting up to look between his legs.

“Don’t!” Tony pushed him, pinning him down.

Loki looked up at Tony. “Tony, what happened?”

“Nothing. Don’t worry.” He mumbled.

“Sir, Doctor Banner is here.” Jarvis said from over head “He’s heading upstairs now.”

“Oh, thank god.” Tony whispered. “Bruce!” He screamed.

“I’m here, I’m here!” Bruce burst into the room “What happened?! Did the baby come yet?!” Bruce then looked in between Loki legs. “Oh dear god almighty.”

“What?!” Loki said worried.

“It’s fine. Bruce is here now.” Tony choked out. “It’s fine.” He turned away.

Loki scowled before sitting up straight, seeing the blood in between his legs. “Tony . . .”

Tony pulled Loki back into his arms, covering his face. “Don’t look.” He whispered.

“It’s okay,” Bruce said going in between Loki’s legs “I’ve got it.”

“Why didn’t you tell me I was bleeding,” Loki asked.

“Because.” Tony swallowed. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Tony,” Loki said “There must be a reason.”

“It’s fine. Bruce has got it.”

“Okay done,” Bruce said, taking off blood stained gloves “I’m surprised your child didn’t tear you in half.”

“What?” Loki said.

“Well, judging by how much you tore,” Bruce said “The baby’s head was bit big.” Tony bit his lip.

“It’s Tony’s child. His ego must have gotten passed on,” Loki said with slight smirk. Bruce chuckled lightly at the joke. Tony sniffed but held Loki tighter.

“Can I see her,” Loki asked.

“Of course.” Tony got up and fetched her, handing her over to Loki then sitting behind him once more. Loki looked down at her with a smile.

“Hey, we’ve been waiting for you,” Loki whispered.

“A long time.” Tony kissed her forehead.

“What are we going to name her?” Loki asked Tony “And no, we are not naming her Antonia.”

Tony laughed. “It’s a good name.”

“No,” Loki said looking down at her “She look’s like an Amelie.”

“I agree.” He hummed before kissing his cheek **.**

**Author's Note:**

> The End. Review!!!


End file.
